Conventional lighting arrangements and light sources have been developed and improved during years of research and development. Recently, interest has increased regarding lighting arrangements for large surfaces such as a part of a wall, a ceiling or a floor. However, with the existing production methods being adapted for producing conventional lighting arrangement, it is challenging to manufacture a lighting device for large surfaces cost effectively. For example conventional pick-and-place technology has technical limitations in terms of capacity, efficiency and surface area.